ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Top Ten Biggsest Openings of 2010
We are a little two months away from being at the end of 2010, and right now, check out the list of the top ten films of 2010 that open the biggest opening weekends for this year at the box office. 1. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 - $130 million Released November 12, 2010, Part 1 of the sixth installment has break a couple of box office records including becoming the biggest opening for the franchises yet surprising the third installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball which opened to $115 million in 2005 on the same weekend. The film has made $27 million from it's midnight premiere, the second highest premiere of all-time behind The Twilight Saga: Eclipse with $30 million. Currently, the film grossed $233 million and $659 million worldwide. Part 2 will be releasd on July 8, 2011. 2. Iron Man 2 - $128 million Released May 7, 2010, a sequel to the 2008 film Iron Man opened bigger than the predesessor where it made $98 million back than, and went to gross $317 million, and $585 million worldwide. But the sequel grossed lower than expected with $312 million, but higher for a global with $621 million worldwide. The third film Iron Man 3 will be released on May 3, 2013. 3. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 - $125 million Released November 19, 2010, the first part of the seventh installment opened the biggest opening ever for the franchise since Goblet of Fire back in 2005 with $102 million. But it was the second biggest opening of the month behind The Twilight Saga: New Moon where it made $142 million last year. The film currently grossed $330 million worldwide, and was expecting to gross $1.1 billion worldwide. Part 2 of the seventh installment will be released on July 15, 2011. 4. Alice in Wonderland - $116 million Released March 5, 2010, Tom Burton's new film has opened as his most successful film to date. And it went up to make $334 million, and $1.024 billion worldwide, making it Disney's third most successful film to date behind Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Toy Story 3. 5. Toy Story 3 - $110 million Released June 18, 2010, Pixar's 11th film and the third installment after Toy Story and Toy Story 2 became huge. The film grossed $414 million and $1.062 billion worldwide, becoming Disney's second most successful film to date behind Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Also, it was currently the highest-grossing film of the year both domestically and worldwide. Also, it was the most succesful animated movie worldwide of all-time, but the second in the US behind Shrek 2 which made $441 million. They will be Toy Story 4. 6. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna - $105 million Released June 4, 2010, the fourth installment of the popular video game franchise has become the biggest weekend opening ever. It grossed $285 million, and $833 million worldwide. The fifth and final installment Sonic X: The Final Stand is due October 7, 2011. 7. Will & Grace - $70 million Released June 23, 2010, the romantic comedy based on the hit TV series with the same title scored the biggest romantic comedy opening ever, plus $100 million in five days from Wednesday. It went to make $167 million, and over $510 million worldwide. There will be a sequel. 8. Shrek Forever After - $70 million Released May 21, 2010, the fourth and final installment of the franchise, has opened very disappointgly. And sadly, it was the lowest grossing film domestically in the franchise with $239 million, where the rest made $441, $322 and $267 million, respectively. But the film has a still higher worldwide box office with $737 million behind $919 million of Shrek 2 and $798 million of Shrek the Third. However, it's forenign box office is the franchise's highest-grossing film to date with almost $500 million as well as Pixar's. 9. The Twilight Saga: Eclipse - $64 million Released June 30, 2010, the third installment of the franchise, has made $157 million in five days within $176 million during Independence day. Even though it became the franchise's highest-grossing film domestically to date with $300 million, it was not as higher as New Moon, which grossed $709 million worldwide, as Eclipse only made $691 million worldwide. Breaking Dawn will be split into two-parts (Part 1 to release November 18, 2011 and Part 2 to release November 16, 2012) 10. Inception - $62 million Released July 16, 2010, Christoper Nolan's non-sequel film has became a hit as well for Leonardo DiCaperio which he stars. The film made $291 million, and $820 million worldwide. They're will be a sequel. This page will be remade including the new films that were not yet released later or till the end of 2010. Other films that are coming to theaters is Tangled, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Tron: Legacy and Yogi Bear.